An exhaust treatment device is mounted on a hydraulic excavator. As the exhaust treatment device, for example, a diesel particulate filter device (DPF), a diesel oxidation catalyst device (DOC), a selective catalytic reduction device (SCR), and the like are available.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-167806 (see PTD 1) and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-226298 (see PTD 2) each disclose a work vehicle including an exhaust treatment device.